St. Paddy's Day
St. Patrick's Day, or 'St. Paddy's Day ' is one of the various holidays in the Papa Louie Series except Papa's Saladeria, Papa's Hamburgeria and Papa's Curry Mia!. * Papa's Cheeseria 2, (Gregor, Rank 36) * Papa's Squeezeria, (Lorenz, Rank 16) * Papa's Cookieria, (Kylee, Rank 16) * Papa's Theateria, (Lorenz, Rank 61) * Papa's Cakeria, (Anna, Rank 36) * Papa's Sandwicheria, (Lorenz, Rank 26) * Papa's Popsicleria, (Lorenz, Rank 56) * Papa's Magicalria, (Lorenz, Rank 26) * Papa's Roasteria, (Lorenz, Rank 36) * Papa's Brownie Mia!, (Lorenz, Rank 56) * Papa's Cakeria HD, (Lorenz, Rank 11) * Papa's Ice Creameria, (?, ?) * Papa's Nachoria, (Lorenz, Rank 31) * Papa's Waffle Mia!, (Lorenz, Rank 36) * Papa's Donuteria 2, (Lorenz, Rank 61) * Papa's Sushiria 2, (Dylan, Rank 41) * Papa's Sushiria Deluxe, (Wally, Rank 16) * Papa's Bakeria Deluxe, (Lorenz, Rank 41) * Papa's Cakeria To Go!, (Lorenz, Rank 36) * Papa's Parkeria, (Kegan, Rank 11) * Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe (Ricki, Rank 41) * Papa's Theateria To Go! (Lorenz, Rank 61) * Mama's Breakfasteria (Kegan, Rank 36) Customers who like this holiday * Lorenz (Except Sushiria 2) * Anna (Magicalria) * Annie (Magicalria) * Brittany (Magicalria, Pizzeria Deluxe) * Dennis (Magicalria) * Heather (Magicalria, Pizzeria Deluxe) * Liam (Magicalria) * Noah (Magicalria, Pizzeria Deluxe) * Yandel (Magicalria) * Jacob (Waffle Mia!) * Mario (Waffle Mia!) * Nathaniel (Waffle Mia!) * Teddy (Waffle Mia!) * Wilson (Waffle Mia!) * Kylie (Cookieria) * Kegan (Parkeria) * Gluttony (Parkeria) * Wally (Sushiria Deluxe) * Xander (Sushiria Deluxe) * Yasmin (Sushiria Deluxe) * Zack (Sushiria Deluxe) * Axe (Sushiria Deluxe) * Kaitekai (Sushiria Deluxe) * Dai (Sushiria Deluxe) * Ricki (Pizzeria Deluxe) * Sarah (Pizzeria Deluxe) * Aggy (Pizzeria Deluxe) * Passac Pol (Pizzeria Deluxe) Ingredients unlocked during this holiday Papa's Parkeria * Lucky Coin Flip (Rank 11) * Mint Bar (Rank 12-Exclusively for Ranks 12-13) * Irish Cream Coffee (Rank 12-Exclusively for Ranks 12-13) * Shamrock Splash (Rank 14-Exclusively for Ranks 14-15) * Chocolate Coins (Rank 14-Exclusively for Ranks 14-15) Papa's Falafelia * Herbs Pita (Rank 21) * Mint Drizzle (Rank 22) * Shaved Mint (Rank 23) * Golden Falafel (Rank 25) Papa's Theateria/To Go! * Lucky Shamrocks (Unlocked with Lorenz at Rank 61) * Mint Popcorn (Unlocked on the second day of St. Paddy's Day) * Custard Apple Juice (Unlocked with Anna at Rank 62) * Chocolate Coin Cup (Unlocked on the fourth day of St. Paddy's Day) * Shamrocks (Unlocked with Cindy at Rank 63) * Lime Green Popcorn Holder (Unlocked on the sixth day of St. Paddy's Day) Papa's Cakeria * Green Emerald Cake Batter (Unlocked with Anna at Rank 36) * Shamrock Cookie (Unlocked with Anna at Rank 36) * Irish Cream Drizzle (Unlocked on the second day of St. Paddy's Day) * Green Frosting (Unlocked with Claudia at Rank 37) * Chocolate Coin (Unlocked on the fourth day of St. Paddy's Day) * Chocolate Mint Crushers (Unlocked with Lorenz at Rank 38) Papa's Coffee Mia! * Mint Coffee Beans Papa's Sushiria Deluxe * Midori Soy Paper (Unlocked with Wally at Rank 16) * Kiwi Slices (Unlocked on Day 2 of St Paddy's Day) * Tangy Mint Sauce (Unlocked with Yasmin at Rank 18) * Daikon (Unlocked with Zack at Rank 19) * Lucky Dust (Unlocked on Day 4 of St Paddy's Day) Papa's Bakeria Deluxe * Chocolate Coin (Unlocked on Rank 41 with Lorenz) * Irish Cream Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * ? (Unlocked on Rank 42 with Dylan) * Shamrock ??? (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 42) Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe * Lime Soda Crust (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Ricki) * Zesty Pesto (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Green Onions (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Lorenz) * Avocado (Unlocked at Rank 43 with Heather) Mama's Breakfasteria * Key Lime Pie (Unlocked on Rank 36 with Kegan) * Roasted Broccoli (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Barmbrack (Unlocked on Rank 37) * Zesty Pesto (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) * Irish Cream Coffee (Unlocked on Rank 38) * Mint Yogurt (Unlocked on Day 6 of St. Paddy's Day) Holiday Costumes St Paddy's DayM.jpg|Male Costume St Paddy's DayF.jpg|Female Costume Gallery St Paddy's Day.png|St. Patrick's Day/St. Paddy's Day Stpats.jpg|2012 Stpaddys13.jpg|2013 Stpaddys14.jpg|2014 STPADDYS_15.jpg|2015 Stpaddys_16.jpg|2016 Stpaddys_171.jpg|2017 St._Paddy's_Day_2018.png|2018 St. Paddy's Day 2019.jpg|2019 Category:Holidays Category:Spring Holidays Category:March Holidays Category:St. Paddy's Day Category:Austri Holidays Category:Hezul Holidays